1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inside annular body constituting the inside part of a tire chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Laid-Open Appln. No. 56-160206 teaches a contractile connector for the inner annular body of a tire chain.
The effective length of the chain is changeable by the above contractile connector within a range of a slit of a connecting plate. Therefore, when excessive force is applied to the chain on the occasion of jamming on the brakes, slip, etc., an end portion of the chain moves beyond the checking part of the slit and accordingly the effective length of the chain increases and the tire chain will not function.